Stubborn Love
by BlueThief
Summary: You lived many lives, but only one was always real. ( Mafia!Nash Gold Jr. x Reader )
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** I had this idea. It looked and sounded nice, but I had no idea how to start it. It's kinda like mafia AU thingy with multiple chapters because the idea itself turned out long. I was conflicted about the title and when I ran into song, with the same title, it all fell perfectly. I also blame NCIS LA for coming with this idea - but totally worth it. I know I have on-going fictions, but I don't have motivation for them. At least not at the moment. I have something written for them, but not enough to update.

* * *

Your heart was beating against your chest as you stood in front of your new boss. Moving from Washington DC to Los Angeles after a mission gone wrong, you were terrified to go back on the field. Going undercover felt even worse.

You were in a city where you knew no one. Even though your new colleagues were nice to help you out with anything you asked, it was still scary. You weren't the outgoing agent and that was the reason why you were sent to Los Angeles under cover in the first place. No one could suspect you as an agent.

"You'll be going in as Amelia Anderson," Special agent-in-charge Wilson began, handing you a file. "Your age is twenty-five. Born in London you graduated from Kingsbury High School and Cambridge. Worked at club-almost owning it-before you left for LA; got fired. You're searching for a job and got it at _Star Café_ , which is owned by Nash Gold Jr., our main person in this undercover." Wilson looked at you while pointing at photo of a young man with golden hair. He stood beside two dark-skinned men.

You nodded in understanding and Wilson immediately continued. You listened, but your eyes lingered on the photo of the mafia boss. Knitting eyebrows together and biting your lips, you looked at the file in your hands. You went through all information for your undercover and what you needed to know about Nash. He was handsome, you had to admit.

"If you need any kind of help or backing up, the team will always be at disposal. All you have to do is call the number and you'll be out before you know it." Wilson said, his dark eyes looking right at you. "Can you do it?" he asked.

You stared at the photo for a moment more before raising your head. "Yes, sir." You nodded. Wilson smiled and nodded back. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow morning. Be ready."

You knew about mafia. Handling them better than mission alone, you were confident, but not enough. There was only one thing that confused you. If Nash was as bad as everyone made him look as, why did he open the café? There were so many underground and illegal things he could do, so why café?

* * *

You stood in front of a middle-aged woman, who eyed you from head to toes. Her eyes sent shivers down your spine before turning her gaze back on the paper in her hand. There was silence, people's voices heard from the other side of the doors, but you didn't pay attention to that. At least not at the moment even though some voices grew louder. Before she opened her mouth, doors opened behind you.

She raised her head, ready to argue with the intruder, but stopped herself, standing up. "Director, I didn't expect you to come to the café today." she spoke with a strict, but gentle tone.

 _Director?_ You frowned and turned your head, meeting with blue eyes that seemed to focus on you and you only. He made you feel naked. _Nash…_ You tried hard to remain composed, but stood up as well.

"I heard someone signed up for job as a waitress." Nash answered, but his eyes remained on you. You wanted to avert your gaze, but you couldn't. You were mesmerized by his eyes. "You're from London?" he asked once he looked at the paper the woman handed to him.

"Y-yes," You stuttered, your cheeks turning bright red.

"Why coming to a café when you had a club?" he asked, his eyes back on you.

"I-I didn't own it yet." You answered and tugged your long hair behind your ear, embarrassed. "I almost got it, but it went into other hands and I left. Not wanting to have anything with clubs, I wanted to try something quieter." Biting your lower lip out of nervousness, you averted your gaze to the side, but quick back at him.

"You graduated from Cambridge, almost owned the club, but here you are." He snorted. "Almost makes me think you're undercover to find something to get me into prison."

Your eyes widened and you parted your lips, but he began laughing. He confused you.

"It was a joke." He said, handing the paper back to the woman, who was smiling. "I wanted to see what kind of expression you'll make. It's pretty obvious you wouldn't pull being a cop. You're too shy and too expressive." he looked at his two friends, who snorted. "You're hired."

Everything happened so fast. One moment you felt angry at how he talked to you, but the next he was already gone from your sight. The woman was explaining all you needed to know. You pulled yourself together and followed the woman, whose name you learnt was Kacey Deep.

You were working the next day in the morning.

Smiling at the customer, you watched the teen leave the café before your eyes caught the blond hair. You narrowed your eyebrows, but smiled when Nash walked in.

"Good morning," You greeted.

All you received was silence. You didn't need to guess that something was wrong. Looking at one of his friends with brown hair, Mark, who spoke: "Bring the espresso and don't bother us."

With a silent nod, you turned and worked on making the said drink. With an apologetic smile, you excused yourself from the customer, and walked into one of VIP rooms behind. The doors weren't completely closed, letting you hear bits of conversation.

"...can't let them off…"

"I know, but-"

"We're cutting the deal off."

"That will lead to war between mafia and gangs."

"We're-"

There was silence. You stood there before doors were abruptly open, revealing a black haired young man Sam. He was also beside Nash when he walked into café.

"The fuck?" He cursed when he saw you standing there. "Knock and don't eavesdrop." He glared at you as you carefully passed him by and walked towards table, where Nash was sitting.

Your cheeks were dark, embarrassed to be caught eavesdropping. With small stumble, you placed the espresso in front of Nash and turned around to leave, but he held your wrist. You looked at him in surprise when you saw his eyes already looking at you. Suddenly you hated those blue eyes that seemed to know everything. He made you feel vulnerable and you didn't like that. It was first time since you went undercover that someone made you feel that way.

"Sir?" You asked quietly.

"A car will pick you up towards the end of the week or maybe next. Be ready." He said and released your wrist.

"O-okay…" You nodded in confusion and left, already missing the way he held you. With lowered gaze, you left the room and quickly went back on your position that was taken by Kacey, the café manager. "Thank you," you thanked quietly.

"It's my job to walk in when I see the need." She shortly explained and eyed you from the side. "It's your job now to give director what he wants. His eyes are on you and I hope you're not one of those girls that are after his money." Turning back in front she smiled, leaving you confused. "He may be a criminal to the world, but those close to him know the truth."

"What do you mean?" You asked before you could stop yourself.

Kacey nodded to the customer, ignoring your question. You couldn't blame her. She was working there longer than you, knew more about Nash and was perhaps even in relation to him.

 _If he really was a criminal, why did he open café?_ The thought came back to you. Looking at the customer in front of you, you smiled. "Good morning, what can I get you?" You asked, but your thoughts were filled with questions.

Throughout the day, the café was visited most by students, with college nearby. It was a good place for anyone to hang out in if they wanted to get away for a while. There were private places that could hide anyone if asked. Young families with children came, asking for dessert. And though you prepared yourself for it, you couldn't.

Those small faces and hands pointing out to cakes and ice cream, their eyes wide and full of _life_ , made you weak. You couldn't help but stare at the twins that stood in front of you, staring with those big green eyes.

 _"Help!"_

 _"It's hot!"_

 _"Mommy!"_

 _"Ow! Sammy, open your eyes! We need to leave!"_

"-lia. Amelia!" Kacey's voice woke you from your thoughts. "Are you alright?" Her voice was filled with worry, something that made you feel horrible. "You look pale." she commented and touched your forehead, her eyebrows knitting together.

"I-I'm fine," You turned your head and looked at twins. "I apologize. What would you like to order?" you asked, completely ignoring the look Kacey was giving you. The last thing you wanted was to end up fired before you could even begin.

Biting your lower lip, you were writing into your notebook before biting the edge of the pen. Your gaze rose when you heard voices of Sam and Mark leaving the VIP room. Nash wasn't with them. Following their backs, they left the café, leaving you wondering where the director was. But before that, you had to get closer to him and you needed to come up with a plan.

For the rest of the week, you haven't seen Nash anywhere nearby. You wanted to ask Kacey about his whereabouts, but decided against it. If he comes, he will. He is the director, he can do whatever he wants to do. But it made you anxious. Though his men walked into café every morning through the front entrance, they left at the back. For what reason? You didn't know. But you wondered why Nash told you that a car will wait for you until a week later.

It was still light, with evening turning into night, when you ended working. Locking the café, you put the key into your bag and turned around, ready to walk away. You frowned at the black Range Rover that was parked in front of you. Looking from one side to another, you startled when the doors opened. A young light skinned man with light brown hair stepped out. It was Nick, one of close people that hanged out with Nash and having his own fashion line for men and women.

He eyed you from head to toes, his left eyebrow raising. "You the new girl?" he asked and looked straight into your eyes. "Amelia?" he called your name, making sure.

"That's...me." You answered carefully and slowly. You wanted to scowl at the way he stared at you, but held back.

"Get in. We're gonna need some clothes before you go to the club." He motioned towards Range Rover and opened the backseat doors.

Without saying a word, you did as you were told so despite every nerve in your body yelling to run away. You couldn't run away now, not when you were already this close. Backing out now could either make you suspicious or an easy woman. But even if you didn't, it could end in any different way imaginable.

Reaching a tall building, you realized it was Nick's own company. You followed him, with two men behind and couldn't help but feel frightened. Despite going through a lot of missions, you still didn't get the chance to update your superior on the case. You had to do it soon, knowing how impatient they could be.

"Change into this and leave those clothes here. You'll get them tomorrow." Nick handed you a black sleeveless dress, black high heels and small handbag. You wondered if the dress would even reach your knees as you nodded and walked towards one of the stalls to change. "Get me Liz here. She has five minutes."

You didn't know to whom he said that, but you decided against asking. The last thing you wanted was to piss him off as he already seemed in foul mood. Unzipping your jeans and taking them off, you put them on the chair beside. You unbuttoned your blouse next. The moment you discarded it on the same place, your eyes stared at the scar on your right hip. With the tips of your fingers you touched it.

 _"There were kids inside! You blew up the whole building with kids inside!"_

 _"It was_ your _call!"_

 _"I didn't give those coordinates!"_

 _"These were the coordinates!" A paper with numbers was slammed on table. "_ This _is the building on_ these _coordinates and you're telling me you-God damn it! Get an ambulance here!"_

"You done yet?"

You jumped at Nick's voice and looked into mirror. The curtains were still in place. "J-just a moment." You stuttered and grabbed the dress, quickly dressing up. You slipped into high heels and looked at yourself in the mirror. As much as you liked the outfit it made you self-conscious more than confident. Taking a deep breath you turned around and pulled the curtain to the side.

Nick's back was against you as he talked to a woman with long blonde hair. Your eyes met hers and her lips turned up in a smile, Nick turning around. You could see the way his eyes widened, but quickly regained his composure, stepping closer to you.

"What can you do, Liz?" he asked, his eyes fixed on you.

Liz hummed as she held your face, looking over your features. "Ten minutes and she'll be ready." She looked at Nick, who looked back at her, saying: "Make it five."

"The lady of hour always needs to look good when going to war." Liz smiled, but completely ignored the look Nick was giving her. She took your hand and dragged you to a chair in front of mirror. Make-up accessories were displayed on table in front of you and you wondered why she was doing this.

"Nash asked me to help you out." Liz spoke.

"Eh?" You murmured confused.

"Your whole face was saying 'why am I here in this mess when I could be home in bed instead'." She laughed and shook with head, taking a dark shade of red lipstick. "You look cute, but with make-up and being dressed in clothes best for the occasion, you'll be stunning."

"Where am I going and why?" You couldn't help but ask. "Though I've been working for a week, I'm still...surprised."

"First week?" Her eyes widened. Once you nodded, she hummed in amusement. "That's surprising." she continued. "Not to mention, you're the first one on this seat. And if you're wondering why, the answer is simple." she looked straight into your eyes. "You made Nash curious. For what? You know that answer yourself." Her lips turned in a smile and before you could ask for more, she turned to Nick, whose phone rang.

Nick looked at his phone and picked it up with no hesitation. "We're on the way. Ten minutes." He said and there was silence for a moment, Liz continuing to apply makeup on your face. "Okay, got it." he hanged up and looked at you just in time Liz stepped aside. "Done?"

"Done," Liz nodded and helped you stand on your feet when you stumbled.

You raised your head and looked straight at yourself in the mirror. There was no much difference except the dark red lipstick, black winged eyeliner and small layer of powder. Your hair was a bit messier, but still stylish. When she had the chance to do your hair as well, you weren't sure. Looking at Liz, she smiled widely. "I-it's amazing…" You stuttered and looked at the mirror once again.

"Thank you," Liz said and gently pushed you towards Nick. "Now go. Nash is waiting for you."

In slight confusion, you followed Nick back outside and to his Range Rover. He drove quickly. The man by your side was looking through the window into evening that turned into night. You looked through the window on your side and at people you were passing. The ride was quiet, but you knew Nick looked at you in the rear-view mirror once in awhile. Your senses were good, but you played ignorant.

"We're here." Nick spoke when he stopped in front of building.

One of bodyguards opened the door on your side and you carefully stepped out. Looking around, you spotted people waiting in the line. Some of them stared at you, some scowled, some argued with the security while some stared at their phones. They were nervous and excited, but you felt terrified. This whole scenario was unfamiliar to you. You never went to clubs before, but preferred to stay inside and work on your cases.

Nick was walking in front of you into the bar, no one checking your ID. The two men walked behind, keeping an eye out as you walked in-between. You kept your head lowered to watch your step, but when you heard the music and noise, you raised your head. You walked down the stairs and into open space, floor below full of people dancing. There was a corridor on the left side, DJ playing the song and hostess' dancing. Waiters were walking around, bartenders making drinks. It was full to the last corner.

"Up there," Nick pointed towards room, into which you could easily look into.

You followed his gaze and looked one floor higher at the person you last saw one week ago. Your heart skipped a beat when you saw his lips in a smile, aching to hear how his laughter sounds. His eyes looked your way and in a second everything fell silent. You didn't hear anything, see anyone other than him. The lights were dim, but you could still see the way his eyes followed you move between the crowd.

"I was wondering if you got lost." Nash spoke the moment Nick opened the doors. You were hiding behind his back and felt your cheeks growing dark when you spotted women gawking at you. You weren't used to the attention you were getting at the moment.

"Any problems?" Nash asked and tilted head to the side. He caught your gaze for a second before you looked to the side, refusing to meet his gaze. His lips turned up in a wicked smile. If you wanted to play a game, so could he.

"None," Nick answered and stepped aside. "I got her here."

You cursed under your breath and you immediately held for your arm. You bit on your lower lip between your teeth, going on defensive in a second. With the corner of your eyes, you looked at Nash and you wished you hadn't. His shirt was half open, his chest visible to anyone in the room. His golden hair were a bit messy, but the way his lips turned up in a smirk sent shivers down your spine. You wanted to leave. You didn't want to spend any second more in this room. It made you sick.

"Sit down," Nash called.

Fighting with every nerve and muscle in your body, you followed his voice. You felt captured the moment you sat on the couch. His blue eyes stared at you, eyeing you from head to toes and he licked his upper lip like a hunter just caught his prey.

"So, who's the new girl?" A woman on Nash's right asked and put her hand on his chest, trying to catch his attention back on her.

"New worker at café." Nash answered, but his eyes were still fixed on you. You didn't know what was so interesting on you, but each minute that you spent longer with him, you grew weaker. "Whoa there," He chuckled almost unnoticeable, but you heard it clearly. His arms were around your shoulders, your head leaning on his chest.

Your eyes widened and you gently pushed away from him. "I-I'm sorry…" You stuttered with dark cheeks.

"Never been at club before for a drink or two?" He asked, holding a tug of your hair between his fingers and held it closer to his lips.

You followed his hand, your eyes soon falling on his lips. "I-it's my first time as a customer." You answered and looked at the woman, who was sending daggers at you. You knew she will be onto you the moment she sees the chance. If only she knew you know how to defend yourself from people like her.

"You almost owned a club, yet you never drank?" He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"I'm not an alcoholic and I've never drank before. Wine's the only exception, but that was only on birthday parties or special occasions." you said and looked back at Nash, who widened his eyes. Thinking you said something wrong, you wanted to speak and say it was a lie, but Nash began laughing.

You held your breath, your stomach knitting together and heart beating faster. His laughter was first silent before it grew louder, delighted and genuine. The corners of your lips unconsciously turned up in a small smile.

"I've never seen a person to answer so honestly." he said and held your chin between his thumb and forefinger. Your eyes met his and you almost melted at how close he was. He leaned closer to you, his breath hot on your skin, his lips millimeters from yours. You wondered how his lips would feel on yours.

"Nash," The doors opened, revealing a dark-skinned man with silver hair.

"Silver," Nash called with harsh tone, pulling you out of trance. You pulled away and looked away, your hand reaching for your lips, biting your finger. "What do you want?" he asked. Anyone could tell he hated being disturbed.

"Perron's here." Silver answered.

The warm and happy atmosphere turned into coldness. Nash's expression darkened as he stood up. He left without a word, Nick leaving behind. You looked around the room, before woman's voice made you turn to the one that was closest to Nash. The one that was trying to get his attention the moment you walked in.

"So, how much do you get per night?" She asked smirking, women beside snorting.

You raised an eyebrow, not amused by the whole set-up. "Definitely more than you in whole month." You shrugged and leaned back before pulling one leg over the other. You didn't need to guess you were pissing her off, which wasn't exactly what you wanted. But she also annoyed you with her attitude. Without missing the silent laugh from the two girls beside, you smirked at the woman, whose face was red. "What? Are you jealous you'll be replaced by me?" Tilting head to the side, you continued. "Look, I'm not here to screw around, less alone for money. He's my boss and I'm working at his café. I don't care what you have with him as long as it doesn't affect my job."

"So you think you've already won him over?" She stood up and walked over to you. You wondered if you should go for martial arts or for her hair that seemed so annoying. "I was with him longer than you or any of the woman in this room. You're nothing to him."

"If I'm nothing why am I here?" You decided to push the buttons. "I heard he never brought any of his workers into the club before. Why me?"

"Oh, she's getting really annoyed." She huffed and went with hand through her hair.

"Just telling the truth." you shrugged.

"That's it," she scowled and grabbed you for hair, making you wince. "You're pissing me off with your whole existence." she dragged you off the couch, but you swiped your leg, making her fall on the floor and instantly sat on her legs. Grabbing her arms, you put them on each side of her head, her eyes wide.

"That wasn't nice." You started and shook with head. "I was being nice, I still am, so I'm going to slowly release you and you'll sit back on your place on the couch. Got it?"

"Hell no." She spat. Before you could say a word, you felt pain in the back of your head before everything turned dark.

* * *

When you came to, your head felt like bursting. A groan, mixed with whine, escaped your lips as you slowly opened your eyes, but closed them quickly. Hearing shuffling from the side and someone moving, your hand was taken from your head.

"Take it easy…" His deep voice made your eyes wide as you sprung from wherever you were lying on. "Hey, hey," he murmured and tried to push you back down on the couch, which he succeeded.

You looked around, realizing you were still at the club, but in another room. The music was still loud, but further away. "W-what happened?" you asked dazed.

"I should be the one asking you." He pulled away and looked at you. "When one of the guys walked back in, he found you lying on the ground."

You frowned before woman's voice played in your head. "That...woman…" You held for your head. "I don't know which one hit me with a bottle, but that hurts as fuck."

Nash laughed. "You can curse too?" He asked in amusement. "Should I know anything else about my employees?"

Your cheeks heated up. "It's normal once I wake up and realize what happened." You shortly explained and looked at him. "Am I fired already?" your voice was rather quiet.

His blue eyes widened in surprise. "Where did that come from?" he asked, visibly confused as one of his eyebrows rose.

"I already caused problems on first week." You looked at him like he just fell from sky. You frowned when he began laughing. "I'm sorry…"

"What for?" His laughter subsided into chuckle. "You're not the first one getting knocked out on your first week or ended up in trouble. Not to mention you lasted longer than any worker before." he said and looked at doors when a man walked in with a glass and pitcher on a tray. "Oh, good timing." He smiled and stood up.

"We apologize for the inconvenience, Mr Gold." The man apologized before he looked at you. "The women were dealt with accordingly for what they've done. They refused to admit their wrong, but it's done."

"It's...alright…" You murmured and carefully sat up, Nash helping you with holding you by arm. "Thank you," you said and reached out for glass that the man filled with water.

"I apologize again." The man lowered his head before he excused himself and left the room.

Nash quietly stared after him before he turned to you. Your eyes met his, but quickly looked away. This wasn't supposed to happen. There was silence between the two of you. The only sound was music that played in the background.

"Why did you ask me to come here?" You asked, feeling confused at whole situation.

He didn't seem taken aback by your question. "Why did you really change the place of your job?" he asked. "It couldn't be because you almost got the club. There was more, wasn't it?" He stood in front of you, watching the way you held glass in your hands, drawing small circles on it.

Biting on your lower lip, you hesitated. "There was more, but it's in the past now." You cracked a smile and drank the rest of water. "I think it would be best if I go home now." Slowly standing up, you frowned at the growing headache, but Nash gently held you for arm.

"Nick will give you the ride home." he said.

"It's okay," You shook with head, smiling. "I don't live too far away, so I'll take a cab." You took the handbag. "I'll return the clothes tomorrow."

"You can keep them." Nash shook with head. "They look much better on you either way." he laughed, but your cheeks turned dark red at his words. It was weird with your heart beating like there was no tomorrow and your skin aching for his touch.

"I-I can't just take these clothes without paying…" With a stutter you looked at him, hoping he would change his mind.

He smiled. "I'm more than sure Nick won't mind. Take it as an apology." he said and gestured towards doors. "Shall we?"

"You're much nicer than I thought you'd be." You blurted out. With eyes wide, you covered your mouth as Nash burst out laughing. "I'm sorry. It's just that I heard many rumours in the city…"

"Well don't believe everything you hear, cupcake." He said and began walking towards doors, completely unaware of the way your face heated up. "You can come to work tomorrow an hour, two most, later. I talked with Kacey about what happened, so take it easy." he looked back at you.

"O-okay…" You stuttered and followed him.

You walked not too far behind him down the dark hallway. Music was growing louder, but so was your headache. Holding for your head, you stopped just before doors into club and shut your eyes. Hearing Nash's concerned voice made you want to laugh and cry at the same time. You weren't ready for this. You didn't want to do this anymore.

 _"You promised to save us."_

 _"Traitor"_

 _"Killer"_

 _"Murderer"_

Gasping, you opened your eyes and leaned on the wall beside. _Not now...please not now._ You pleaded quietly as Nash approached you with few quick strides. "I'm okay…" Your voice was barely heard and he didn't believe you one second. Forcing a smile, you looked at him. "I am, really."

Saying nothing, he looked down the hallway. "Let's get you home." He said and held you by shoulders. His warmth and perfume filled your nose and it instantly calmed you down. Your guard should have been up, but it made you feel most secure you have ever been. It wasn't fair.

Once outside, you took a deep breath. The smell of rain, made you look around, realizing the streets were wet. It was still drizzling, but not enough to make you wet to the bone. Looking at Nash, you saw him talking with Silver and another dark-skinned man. It was Allen and you wondered where Zack and Nick were. Letting out a sigh, you turned your focus on the road and raised a hand when you spotted a cab driving down.

"Amelia," The way he called your name made you feel fuzzy. He rushed to you and handed you a small card with his name on it. "It's my personal card. Call me if you end up in any kind of trouble."

You took the card, looking at it. "I…" You began, but you didn't know what to say. Your head was empty of any words to speak, less alone to make conversation. "T-thank you…" you managed to say.

"No need," he smiled and opened the door of the cab.

You sat in and watched him through the window as he closed the doors and walked to the driver's side. The driver rolled down the window and they exchanged few words, before he handed him money. Nash smiled and patted his arm. He looked at you one last time and nodded in bidding goodbye.

"Where to, Miss?" The driver asked.

"S-Santa Monica, 7th...Street…" You answered and followed Nash's back as he walked back to his friends.

"Mr Gold's a nice man, isn't he?" The driver asked, forcing your attention on him. "You must be special to him."

"W-what makes you think that way?" You asked in curiosity. All those rumours you heard of him, repeated in your head, but his smile, laugh and eyes didn't leave you alone either.

"Y'know Miss," The driver looked at you in the rearview mirror. "Mr Gold may appear arrogant and cold on the outside, but he's nicer and much generous to his people. Sure he's seen as a criminal and cold mafia boss, but he has to have an appearance for enemies, don't you think?" he asked.

With a frown you nodded. "Of course…" You murmured. "But… I only work at his café for one week. I can't be someone special to him so quickly." you laughed.

"Then there's something on you that he was drawn to." He answered. "We'll be in 7th Street in a minute. Which number do you live in?"

"It's-uh...844." You answered. The driver nodded and drove into the street.

Once you arrived in front of the flat, you took out your wallet, but the driver beat you to it. "It's alright, Miss." he smiled at you.

"But," You wanted to argue.

"If you really want to pay me, you can call me next time you need a ride." He said and handed you his taxi card with his phone number on.

"Thank you," You smiled and stepped out of the car.

The moment the cab was out of your line, your phone rang. With narrowed eyebrows, you looked at the unknown number, but decided to answer it. "Hello?"

"I believe you arrived safely."

There was music in the background, but his voice was heard clearly. You frowned, your eyebrows knitting together and lips turning into straight line. How he got your number, you weren't sure, but the fact that he called you just to make sure you were safe made you happy. You knew you shouldn't feel this way, but you couldn't help it. His voice was tempting, alluring you and you already missed his touch.

"I did." You replied and walked towards the small building, your flat. "How did you know? Should I be worried?" You teased.

His laughter filled your ears and you unconsciously smiled. "Don't worry, cupcake." Your stomach knotted itself when you heard his nickname for you. "I'm only making sure my employees and people are safe wherever they go."

"I'm flattered." You responded and unlocked the doors, walking into your apartment. "How can I repay you back for this dress and the drive? I don't like being in debt." Putting the handbag on a small closet on your hallway, you took off your heels and walked into living room. You sat down on the couch before turning the light beside on.

"We will find a way, don't worry." He replied.

You hummed, but didn't say anything. Still hearing the music in the background, you didn't want to hang up now. You wanted to talk with him longer, but you knew it was hard and you didn't want to give yourself out either.

"Say," he began after a moment. "Do you have time this week?" he asked.

"I work only in the morning, so in afternoon. Why?" You pulled your legs on the couch and leaned chin on top.

"That's a secret." he said in playful tone. Biting your lower lip you refused to whine. Not yet, it was still too soon. "I don't want to disturb you longer than needed. Get some rest, Amelia."

Your heart ached when you heard your alias name. You wanted him to call you by your real name, but you knew it was impossible. After all, the moment he hears you are undercover, you could either end up a hostage or worse. Dead.

A quiet sigh escaped your lips and you hoped he didn't hear it. "Thank you again, boss." You spoke in quieter voice.

"Nash," he said. "Call me Nash."

"N...Nash…" It was quiet, but you knew if he stood in front of you, your cheeks would be dark like cherries. He would tease you about it, there was no doubt about it.

He chuckled; "See you tomorrow, Amelia." and hanged up.

You pulled your phone away from ear and stared at the number in silence. The call only lasted few minutes, but it felt longer. Leaning forehead on your knees, you closed your eyes. Only one week and you were already deep in. You didn't like where this was going, but it had to be done. You needed to find his weakness and use it against him. Or catch him in the act and handcuff him. You wanted to end this as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

A sigh left your lips as you stared at your reflection in the mirror. Your hair was everywhere and the fact that you had work in an hour wasn't anything good either. With a whine, you went with fingers through your hair before you turned on water. Moving your hands to cup it, you waited. Seconds later, you leaned down and splashed water over your face.

Your eyes remained closed for a moment before you straightened up. You looked back at your reflection, water dripping down your cheeks onto your pajama. The scene from a night before replayed in your head and you shook with head. Today was new day and new day ahead meant future. Chills ran down your spine as you left the bathroom and back into bedroom.

Looking around, you frowned at how dim the room was, but it calmed you. You never liked bright rooms and sometimes even despised the days when sun shone bright in the sky. You weren't a morning or a day person, but when job called, you always woke up later than you had to.

Walking over to your closet, you took out skinny jeans, mahogany coloured top and a black cardigan. Quickly changing into your clothes, you looked at the time and frowned when fifteen minutes already passed. Though you still had time, it still sent shivers down your spine, hating to leave later than usually. Slapping your cheeks, you walked into kitchen and grabbed an apple before walking on the hallway to put on your shoes and left the apartment minute later.

Taking in a deep breath, the scent of rain reached your nose. Your lips turned up in a smile, loving the smell. Hearing dogs barking, you looked around and saw cars driving down the street. It was seven-thirty in the morning.

* * *

"Tell me one good reason why you're here?" Kacey raised an eyebrow. Her arms were crossed over her chest while holding a rolled-up magazine. She was tapping her foot on the ground, like she was waiting for the first slip to strangle you right there on the spot.

"I...couldn't sleep?" You spoke slowly and flinched when she hit your arm with the magazine.

"Answer." She narrowed her eyes.

Chills ran down your spine and you looked around. "It's nothing, boss." You began once again. "I took painkillers just in case and I couldn't miss out an hour. It's not really in me to start later than usually." you admitted and looked at Kacey.

Kacey stood in front of you quiet. She eyed you from head to toes before letting out a sigh. "Did you get home safe?" she asked and walked closer to your side, looking for something. "Hurt anywhere else than your head?"

"I got home safe and no," A small smile crept on your lips. "Only head." Hearing the manager sigh, you tilted head to the side in wonder.

"I already have enough worry with Nash and now you're also on my back." She shook with head, her lips turning in a thin line. "Kids these days don't know when to give up, do they?" Turning away, she walked to the counter and put the magazine down.

You looked at Kacey confused. "I...I'm sorry?" You murmured. Your confusion only grew when she waved with hand like she wanted you to forget what she said.

"It's nothing," Kacey smiled. "Mother's instincts kicking in, which I admit is weird, because I've never grew to like someone in such short time." she turned her head your way. Her eyes stared at you, trying to see something that even you didn't know. "Go change your clothes, Amelia."

You smiled. "Yes, boss."

"Kacey," The woman said before you could turn around. "You can call me Kacey, anything but Mrs or Ms, less alone boss. I'm only second-in-charge." she said and shook with head as she turned back to the counter. "Kids these days…" You heard her murmur to herself.

Your lips turned into a wider smile as you turned around and walked into changing room to change . Your gaze was fixed to the ground and before you could hold for the doorknob, you heard a voice from the side.

"We can't guarantee anyone's safety for that matter, Nash." You frowned and looked down the hallway. There was no one, except a room's door open, from where the voice was coming from. Looking around, to make sure you were alone, you quietly walked closer.

"It's only matter of time before cops start going after us."

Leaning forward, you spotted Nick talking over the phone, two of his men standing not too far away. All threes backs were turned towards you.

"No, look, I understand you want to keep us safe from Perron, but if that guy sees anything unusual, he won't hesitate to shoot any of us." Nick continue and stopped by table, leaning on it. "All I'm saying is that give us time to _find_ something on him. _Anything_ that could make him back off from the deal he has with Javier. Having every gang and mafia on our back is not good."

Nick quieted down. Looking at him closer, you saw the way his lips formed into thin line.

"Fine." Nick gritted out. "Just hope everything will work out for all of us." he hanged up and walked over to the wall, punching it.

With a startle you turned away and quickly walked inside the changing room. Biting your lower lip you looked at closed doors, wondering what just happened. Frowning, you stared at the front before shaking with head and walked to your locker. Opening it, you took out a white blouse, maroon coloured vest and black elegant skirt that reached your knees. The skirt wasn't entirely straight or pencil-style, but an A-line skirt that made you wonder just who was in charge. Nash or Kacey? Everything was pointing to Kacey.

A small smile graced your lips as you took off your cardigan and put it into the locker before taking off your jeans. Just as you pulled them down, the doors opened. You looked confused until you saw who was standing there. Your eyes widened and you immediately grabbed your cardigan, covering yourself with it.

"Shit, sorry!" Nick stammered and tried to turn around only to bump into the edge of doors. He cursed and held for his forehead, groaning in annoyance.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" You asked worried, completely forgetting he saw you in underwear.

"Yes…" He groaned before you could move. "God, why didn't Kacey say you're already here? Fuck I'm changing the doors from this damn hard-wood even if Nash kills me for it." he cursed and turned around, leaving the room.

You bit your lower lip and let out a chuckle when you heard him curse and raise his voice, 'arguing' with doors. Making sure that no one will walk into the room, you turned back to the locker and put cardigan back inside. Taking out your skirt, you dressed it up and zipped it on the side before turning it, so the zipper was behind. Humming to yourself, you pulled off your top and took blouse. Buttoning it up, you stared at your fingers doing their work until you heard a knock.

"Yeah?" You called, unsure if it was Nick or someone else. You knew Kacey would knock and open the doors.

"Is it safe to come in?"

Your breath was caught in your throat. "Y-yes…" You stuttered.

The doors opened, revealing the man hoped you would see soon again. He seemed like he wasn't in the club the night before and you wondered why he came to the changing room.

Nash quirked his eyebrows as he stared at you. "It really is you."

You blinked confused, unsure what to say. "E-excuse me?" You felt naked under his gaze as he eyed you from head to toes. What was going on in his head, you didn't know, but you were tempted to find out. There was something in his eyes that shifted.

"I think I said you can be two hours late." he said and took a step closer to you. "Yet here you are."

"I couldn't sleep." You answered before you could come up with a more thoughtful answer.

"Honest to a fault." he murmured to himself and looked down, more like at your chest.

Following his gaze, your eyes widened when you saw your blouse was only halfway buttoned up. Quickly trying to button up, your cheeks turned in dark shade of red. Nash laughed and it made you want to crawl underground and never come back on the surface. This was already second time you embarrassed yourself.

"I-I'm sorry…" You stuttered and turned away.

"Someone could think you did it on purpose." he said. "But I can clearly see that wasn't the case."

Your cheeks darkened and you coughed as you turned his way once you were decent. "I'm not a morning person, so I might be a bit off. But I'll manage it." you smiled softly and Nash nodded to himself. "What brings you here, boss?" You asked, deciding to change the topic. Raising your hand, you closed your locker and looked at Nash.

"Making sure my employees don't die." he answered and stared at you for a while more. You nervously watched him and bit your lower lip before he let out a sigh. "No matter what I say, you won't listen, will you?" he went with hand through his hair.

A smile spread over your lips. "Depends," You replied and took a step forward. "Don't worry, boss, I won't go that easily." This time you grinned.

"And that I appreciate." Nash nodded and stepped aside.

You gave a small nod and held for the hook, before you remembered. Looking at him, you asked. "Should I bring you espresso to the VIP?"

"No need," Nash waved with hand. "I'm only here to see what Nick wants to argue about the café." he sighed and shook with head. You laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"I apologize, but I can't miss how you care for everyone and how your close friends care for you as well." You said and smiled softly. "It's nice to see that this time around." you added, lowered your head and left the changing room. Standing outside, your eyes were wide as you comprehended what you did. "He's going to kill me next time I'm so close to him!" You hissed, your hands on both of your cheeks, expression nothing but horrified. "Why did I have to say that? Like what if he _really_ decides not to just fire me but _kill_? I'm _so screwed_."

"Amelia?" You heard Kacey's voice from down the hallway. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah!" You chirped in high pitched voice. "I'm fine, really. Perfectly fine." Slapping your cheeks, you took a deep breath and let it out before you walked to Kacey.

Kacey glanced at you from the side and sighed. "My dear, you are in for one hell of a ride." she said.

"Eh?" You murmured confused.

Saying nothing, Kacey continued making coffee, leaving you in the dark. With a small shrug, you went over to the counter and smiled at the customer. "Your coffee will be done in a moment." you said and looked around the café. You frowned when you spotted a familiar agent, who was in the line not too far behind. He met your gaze and gave a small, almost unnoticeable, nod. You returned it and waited.

Once he was standing in front of you, you smiled like usually. "What can I get you?" you asked like every customer.

"Black coffee without sugar and one croissant to go." he said and you nodded. Just as you turned around, you heard him speak again. "I guess you're new in the city."

"What gave me away?" You asked, your still still present.

"Don't take it the wrong way, but you're too approachable." He answered and you laughed.

"In what way?" You didn't back down, your eyebrow crooked up as you glanced at him.

"Too open, easy to talk to. Definitely not from LA." he clicked with tongue and winked at you.

You had to admit he was a good player. You laughed and shook with head. "Black coffee and croissant. Would that be all?" you asked and placed his order in front of him.

"One more thing," His smile widened and he leaned closer to you. Raising an eyebrow you looked into his eyes. They were green and filled with mischief. "How about we go on a ride? Maybe a drink first?" he asked.

"Sorry," You smiled. "Can't go."

"Oh come on, why not? Don't tell me you already have a boyfriend?" He asked and pulled away dramatic.

You spotted Nick on the doorway, looking your way. "No, I don't have a boyfriend, but I can't take the chance to lose my only source of income. I'm saving."

"Hey, with a body like yours I'm sure you could earn lots of money another way and quickly too." he said, completely ignoring Nick when he stopped beside.

"You done?" asked Nick.

"Not yet," The agent smiled. "Why don't you go back in the line?" he asked.

"Too bad I'm not a customer." Nick answered. "Pay and get out." He growled.

"Okay, okay," The man raised his hands before going for his wallet. "Geez, no need to threaten me." he said and looked back at you. "You sure you don't want to go on a drink?"

"I'm sure," You said and watched the man take his breakfast as he laughed, shaking his head.

"Your loss, babe." he winked one last time at you and left the café.

Letting out a sigh, you looked at Nick, who looked back at you. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," You nodded, small smile spreading on your lips. "Thank you."

Nick gave a quiet nod before he walked away as the next customer stepped closer. Your smile widened and you continued your work. You talked with Kacey, finding out that she was once married and had any plans of having a child. Until her fiancé left her in front of altar with another woman he met on a seminar.

"Do you still keep a contact with him?" You couldn't help but ask when you saw a tingle of emotion in her eyes.

"What makes you think that way?" Kacey looked at you surprised.

"I don't know," You bit your lower lip. "There's something more behind this story." you said and looked at her as the two of you stood by the counter.

"I…" she hesitated. Her breath was shaky, but she took a deep breath and smiled. "I lost a child. I didn't realize I was pregnant until weeks later after having abdominal pains and fever. My parents never forgave him." she laughed bitterly and looked at the cup she was holding. "You could say the next time they saw him they gave him a piece of their mind."

"And you?" You asked in quiet voice.

"I moved on." Was her simple answer. "And few years ago I met Nash." she continued with a soft smile. "I was working in a restaurant that barely had any customers when he walked in, approached me and just grabbed my hand. I was shocked and had no idea what to do." she laughed full heartedly. You smiled. "It was few weeks later that I realized _and saw_ he was part of mafia and by then I couldn't leave. He reminded me so much of my fiancé and he's even same age like my child would have been."

You lowered your gaze.

"Sometimes life can play tricks on you." Kacey continued.

"That it does." You agreed and let out a silent sigh. You felt Kacey's gaze on you, but she didn't say a word anymore. She didn't have to. You were lost in your own thoughts.

* * *

"So, if I get thigh right, boss told you to give me a ride home from now on?" You stared at Nick as he stood in front of you with open doors to his black Range Rover.

"That's right," He nodded. "And he doesn't like no for answer."

"I'm sure he doesn't…" You murmured under your breath, but smiled. "I'm walking." You said and turned down the street.

"You gotta be jokin'..." he groaned. "Amelia!" He called your name.

You turned your head, but continued walking. "My home is like twenty, thirty minutes away and I certainly don't need a ride back." You replied and looked back in front. Hearing fast footsteps and a car driving behind, you raised an eyebrow and looked at Nick, who was now walking by your side. "I don't need a babysitter!" You pouted.

"Not my orders," Nick shook with head and raised his hands in defense. "Talk with Nash if you don't want anyone on your back." he said as he continued walking by your side.

Letting out a sigh, this time you shook with head and continued your way. The walk was quiet, except for the car that drove behind. You had your hands in the pocket and eyes focused on the ground before you. Humming to yourself, you saw with the corner of your eyes, Nick trying to speak up, yet closed his mouth the same moment.

"What?" You decided to ask, breaking the silence, but continue to look in front.

"What?" He looked at you.

"You wanted to ask something." You said and looked at him, tilting head a bit forward, seeing the car behind him. "Shoot,"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Nick replied and looked in front.

You laughed and shook with head. "Then if you don't mind me asking, how long do you know Nash?" you asked instead.

Nick hummed. "Since high school?" he murmured to himself. "Yeah, I think it was since freshman. He asked if I wanted to play in a basketball team." he laughed at the memory and you smiled.

"Must be nice," You looked back in front.

"Sure it is." He agreed. "And you?" He looked at you from the side.

"What about me?"

"I checked your background." He said and you felt your heart stopping for a moment. "Sure you were close to get the club, but there was more. I saw a name, Nikirov." You stopped walking.

"I'm not good with men." You forced a smile. "First the man, who's supposed to be my father and then him."

"And the kids?" Nick went further.

"W-what about them?" You stuttered, a shiver running down your spine.

"You looked uncomfortable around them." he shortly explained.

"I-it's nothing. I'm only a bit...awkward with them." You laughed nervously and started walking once again, this time a bit faster. "I was wondering…" You began after a moment of silence. "Why did he open this café?" you looked at Nick.

Nick hummed and looked up into dark sky, his hands in his pockets. "He just wants to help." he smiled. "He knows when someone's struggling, though I admit his pick in women is just...ridiculous. Having new one every week? It's a surprise they haven't got him yet." he laughed.

You frowned. "Women?" You murmured.

"He's a player, Amelia." Nick said and looked straight into your eyes. "I advise you to not fall for him, unless you wish to end up broken. He's not someone to be in serious relationship and it's a miracle if they last longer than a week."

 _I know._ You wanted to say, but your voice got stuck in your throat. Stopping at the red light, you lowered your head and closed your eyes. "Thanks…" You murmured and looked at Nick. He looked at you confused. "I'm fine from here on."

Nick quietly stared at you before he nodded. "See you tomorrow." he said and walked to Range Rover and sat inside.

The car drove away, but you stood there even when the light turned green. Hearing no car or anyone walking outside, you didn't mind standing there for a while more. You wanted to be outside and alone. You felt everything swirling around you. From Kacey's to Nick's words, you wondered _how_ could Nash be in all this drug and racing cars deal. It made no sense. And no matter how deeper and further you went, everything seemed to backfire as you continued to stand there.

"Now I have no idea if Nick didn't listen to what I said or you managed to sneak from his eyes."

You startled at Nash's voice that was behind you and his breath on your ear. Your eyes widened and you turned around in a second, taking a step further from him. He raised an eyebrow in amusement. He quickly raised his hands before you even realized your arms were up in self defense.

"It's okay," He said slowly. "It's just me." he carefully took a step forward and held your hands. "I'm sorry I scared you." he said as he stared into your eyes.

Relaxing at his touch, your shoulders slumped and a sigh left your lips. "I-I'm sorry. I just…"

"It's okay, Amelia." Nash said once more, this time quieter.

Looking to the ground, you bit your lower lip. "W-what are you doing here? I thought you had work to do." You said and raised your gaze, meeting with his blue eyes that seemed to shine ever so bright in the dark.

"I did have to take care of some work, but I'm done." He replied and released one of your hands, while he still held on your other. He began walking and you unconsciously followed beside, giving a slight grip tighter to his hand. "So, what's your excuse this time?" he asked.

"W-why should there be any excuse?" You asked flustered and looked in front.

Nash laughed and you felt like smiling. "Nick called and said you've been standing here for an hour. I'm sure there must be something to keep you thinking that deep and long." he said and turned to you. "Care to share?"

You frowned, but a smile quickly crossed your lips. "I'm fine." You answered.

"Sure you are." Nash agreed with a hum.

"If you don't believe me then it's on you." You shrugged, yet began feeling terrified. You knew he was smart and that it was only a matter of time before he found out.

"I heard you don't have a boyfriend either?" He asked.

You raised an eyebrow, surprised and confused. "I...do not." You answered hesitant. "Why are you asking this?" You looked back at him, but all you saw was a smile or more like a smirk that made your stomach knot and knees grow weak. You didn't like it, yet didn't hate it either. It confused you even more when he spoke.

"Now you have one."

You stopped walking. Nash stopped seconds later, looking at you rather confused as to why you stopped. You couldn't read him. You knew there was more to him, knew he had his own plans and thoughts, much different from the ones you usually dated in undercover. Yet not one of them could be like _him_. He was attentive when he didn't need to be. He was there when you said you wanted to be alone. He gave you things you knew you couldn't have, saying they would be better with you than with anyone else. You couldn't read him.

"You...you're not fair…" You wanted to keep your voice strong, but it cracked.

His smile disappeared from his lips.

"I-I heard you were a player, I _knew_ you were, but…" You hesitated. "Do you...really have to do this with every girl that comes and tries to work? Kacey warned me about you. Nick warned me, yet you're...here and…" You laughed and released his hand, holding for your head. "I knew it was too good to be true. You-you do that with every girl."

"I don't," Nash was quick to held for your hands and cup your face within. His eyes stared right into yours, determination seen in them. But there were also feelings you saw in Kacey's and Nick's eyes. Feelings of care and love.

"I care for you." He began. "I care for you like I care for Kacey, Nick, Silver and everyone, who are by my side. I care for you more than I did before. I was on my wits ends when I heard you were unconscious on the ground in that club. I wanted to get you home myself, but I couldn't leave at that time. I was so fucking worried that I'm not myself whenever you're not with me."

You gasped and looked away.

"Don't turn away, Amelia." He begged with voice you never heard before.

Your heart ached. You wanted him to call you by your real name even more. You knew what you were getting yourself into. You knew that the moment you agree and the moment truth comes out, there will be no way back. You were scared of what was to come and terrified of the thought of Nash finding out.

You closed your eyes. _It's for the mission._ You told yourself. Taking a deep breath, you opened them and looked at Nash, who still watched you.

"Can you promise me one thing?" You asked in a quiet voice.

"Anything," He whispered, his lips inches from yours as his nose brushed against yours. His eyes lingered on your lips and his breath was mixed with yours.

"Forget me."

He looked at you confused.

"You'll know in time…" You whispered, held his face and pressed your lips on his.

Nash didn't hesitate to kiss you back.

* * *

Your lips turned up in a smile when you felt a trail of kisses on your shoulder. With a sigh of contentment, you relaxed. You heard laughter by your ear, kisses trailing lower on your back. You felt bed shift under the weight and he hoovered over you. His hands were resting on your waist and your smile grew wider.

Arching your back into mattress, you laughed when he reached your lower back. "That tickles…" You murmured and buried your face into pillow.

"Good…" he hummed against your skin, his warm breath sending chills down your spine. "Where else are you ticklish?" he asked, his fingers ghosting over your skin.

You laughed louder before you squealed. "Stop it!" You called and tried to get away as he tickled your sides. Your laughter filled the room, mixed with his and your heart began beating faster. You turned around and wrapped arms around Nash's neck, pulling him closer. Centimeters before his lips on yours, you spoke in quiet voice. "Tickle me again and I'll kick you where the sun doesn't shine." You raised your leg, tracing it on his inner thigh and closer, your lips turning in a smirk.

Nash laughed and kissed you as you pulled your leg away and wrapped it around his behind to pull him closer. You bit on his lower lip and tugged it with you as you pulled away.

"Fuck…" He cursed and stared at you with his fiery gaze. Just as he was about to kiss you again, his phone rang. Groaning he looked at the night table and cursed the caller before picking it up. "This better be important Silver."

You frowned, but you could see the way he tensed and gritted his teeth. He pulled away and you leaned on your elbows, your eyebrows knitting together in worry.

"Are you fucking with me?" Nash's voice was cold and it felt like a sharp razor on your skin. You didn't want to know what he was like pissed. Biting your lower lip, you followed him as he stood up and grabbed his pants. "Fucking hell, don't make a deal until I get there. I don't care what that asshole thinks, these are our cars, we make them and if I see a tiny scratch on one he'll pay it with his fucking head. And tell Perron we stopped with the drugs months ago. We're not going down with this shit again no matter what he promises."

Hanging up, Nash quickly dressed up before he grabbed his shirt and looked at you. He sent you a smile that seemed rushed and forced. "Sorry, cupcake, but business calls."

"It's okay," You smiled softly and he stopped once he had his shirt on. He watched you with expression you saw yesterday and you wondered what was going on in his head. "What?" you asked.

"You're different." He said and walked to your side. He tugged a strand of hair behind your ear, smiling down at you. "There's something about you that captivates me more than it should. You're dangerous, Amelia."

You chuckled. "Don't be silly," you began. "But it's true I would do anything for the ones I love." It wasn't a lie.

Nash smiled and kissed you on the lips. You could feel him hesitating leaving. Yet you had to take the chance and look at any evidence at café while they were gone. You could keep Kacey busy for a while.

Breaking the kiss, you went with hand through his hair. "Go," You smiled.

"Call me when you're done." he said and gave a quick peck on your cheek.

"Of course," You nodded and watched him leave through doors of your bedroom.

Once sure he was gone, you laid back down on your bed and let out a loud sigh. Covering your eyes with arm, you cursed under your breath.

"I'm fucked."

* * *

"You look different." Kacey spoke as you walked to the counter.

"Huh?" You looked at her surprised. "W-what do you mean?" You asked.

Kacey smiled, but said nothing. You stood there confused. With a shake of your head, the corner of your lips turned up in a smile. It wasn't long before she spoke once more.

"Did you sleep well?"

You looked at Kacey and opened your mouth, ready to answer when you stopped. You frowned seconds later. "I...I did…" You murmured. "I slept well… Too well for my liking." You admitted.

Kacey laughed. "You probably did." she said. "So how do you find working here?" she asked and glanced at you from the side. Looking at her, you were even more confused. "You've been here for two, three weeks, almost a month. You've been the longest and if I'm honest also my favourite." she smiled. "And I'm curious as a manager. I admit I'm a bit nervous since it's been years that I had someone for so long."

"It's okay," You smiled gently. "I like it." _But I doubt I could come back once it's over._ You added in your thoughts.

"That is good to hear." Kacey hummed. Before she could say another word, the doors were kicked open and men walked in with masks on and guns in their hands.

Your heart stopped when you heard a gunshot and immediately looked at Kacey, who was on the ground, gasping. You looked back at men, before one took a step closer.

"W-what do you want?" You stuttered, cursing to not have a gun with you.

"Kuznetsov sends regards." He raised his gun at you and shot.


	3. Chapter 3

Gasping for air, you jolted awake. Blinking rapidly you heard beeping by your head and turned to the source only to stop midway. Your eyes widened at the person that was sitting on the chair, sleeping. The pain soon made you look at your left shoulder that was bandaged. With a silent scowl, you looked back at Nash, who remained sleeping.

"What an idiot I am…" Going with hand through your hair, you bit your lower lip. "Why does it have to be you?" You murmured and sat up, wincing at the pain. Your movements were quiet, so they didn't bring much attention to Nash or nurses that passed by just outside the room. "By now you probably know the real me…" Your voice was even quieter and you looked at IV that was on your right back hand.

 _I shouldn't stay here any longer._ Grabbing the IV, you snatched it out, hissing at the sting and pressed hand back on to stop the bleeding. With narrowed eyebrows and gasp forcing itself from your throat, you stood up from bed. You stumbled, but held on bed in time.

Nash's groan caught your attention and you looked at him, waiting in silence. You wondered if he is going to wake up, but he shifted head to the side and let out a sigh. Letting out the breath you held, you approached him and observed his peaceful expression. The way his nose scrunched told you he was worried. A small smile spread over your lips and you reached out with hand, tracing a finger down his cheek. He shuddered, but continued to sleep.

" _Kuznetsov sends his regards."_

A shiver ran down your spine when you remembered the man from the café. Shaking your head, you looked around and immediately calmed down when it was only the two of you in the room. There was a sigh as you looked back at Nash.

"Who would have thought I would fall for you…" Your voice was quiet. You leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, your eyes closing tight. "I'm sorry, Nash. I'm so sorry for lying to you…" It was only a whisper, but you felt him move. Pulling away, you looked at the night table beside and saw your phone. You took it and unlocked it before texting a message.

 ** _My cover is blown. I'm going into hiding._**

Taking out the battery and the cards, you looked at Nash one last time. "I wonder…" You murmured in silence. "If I weren't undercover, would we still meet?"

You already knew the answer.

Looking around the room, you searched for more of your things and saw a bag by the closet. You walked towards it and looked inside, seeing your working clothes. Narrowing your eyebrows, you bit your lower lip and took it. Looking at Nash one last time, you closed your eyes and left the room.

"It's for the best." You whispered and walked down the hallway. The hallway and hospital wing in general were empty and you felt rather happy it was that way. The last thing you needed was to run from both Nash and Kuznetsov.

Once you reached the doors, you halted your movements when you heard familiar laughter from the other side. Your blood ran cold.

" _You think she's sleeping?_ "

You could recognize that voice anywhere. He had the Russian accent and only one man in whole world could have that gruffness in his voice. You looked around, searching for any possible escape.

" _She better be asleep so boss can finally finish her off._ "

The other voice spoke and it was no mistake now that they worked under Kuznetsov. You cursed before you spotted a room with doors opened. Running inside, you closed the doors and leaned on them from your right side, listening to the voice of the Russians as they passed by.

You waited for a moment and once sure you were safe and they were gone, you left the room. Looking down the hallway, you were ready to run out, but stopped midway when you remembered Nash was still inside. You turned back down the hallway, the two men still heard enough and cursed.

"He can take care of himself…" You told yourself, knowing that he _could_ , but the guilt began to creep out.

" _Don't leave me alone here!"_

" _I don't like this heat!"_

" _Dad! Where is dad?"_

You let out a shaky breath and closed your eyes. "Damn it…" Turning around, you followed back down the hallway where your room was. Peeking from the corner, you saw the men were standing right outside the room, their guns with a silencer ready.

"I don't have any weapon with me…" You slapped hand over your forehead, but still decided to jump out. " _Hey, Agapov, Babichev,_ " You smirked when they turned their heads at you, their eyes wide like they just saw a ghost. " _I'm here._ " Backing away, you grinned when they aimed guns at you, but before they could shoot you broke into run.

You ran down the hallway and out of the doors, some people looking at you. You spotted one of Nash's men and cursed at your luck when he saw you. He pointed at you, but before he could call, Agapov and Babichev rushed out, their guns in their hands. People screamed and moved to the side. You jumped over the seats, wincing at the pain in your shoulder, moving further from Nash's man. You could feel his eyes on you and you didn't need to guess twice it was that of a surprise and shock.

Laughter escaped your lips as you turned around the corner. You felt adrenaline rush through your veins, making you ache for more action. How you missed it.

Reaching the fire exit, you jumped over the railings, running down two, three steps at a time. You looked up and saw Agapov looking down at you before he aimed and shot. He missed by few and you knew the next _will_ reach you.

You came to a stop a moment later when you saw two doors and empty closet. Looking back up, you decided to hide into closet, to shake them off, knowing it will take longer if you decide to fight them. You held your breath and stilled your movements when you heard them close. Your heart was beating hard and fast against your chest, making you wonder just how it went unnoticed by them as they passed you and continued to run down the stairs.

Waiting for a minute, you used it to calm down before slowly and carefully stepping out. You looked around and smiled, realizing you were alone. Seeing the number of the floor, you bit your lower lip.

Kacey's image played in your head the moment she hit the ground. A shiver ran down your spine. You couldn't clearly see where she was shot, but you heard Nash speak with Nick she was at Intensive care unit. You bit your lower lip hard, tasting blood, wondering if you should visit her or not. It was a gamble, but you had to choose quickly.

* * *

You stood outside the room where Kacey was lying inside. She was covered with white sheet, her arms over them and mask on her mouth and nose. She was surrounded with machines and you could see her heartbeat was normal, much normal than yours was. You hesitated walking in, but before you knew it, you found yourself standing beside her bed, looking at her pale face.

"I'm sorry…" You breathed out before you could stop yourself. You laughed, feeling ridiculous. Taking a step closer, you put the bag you still held on the ground and tucked her hair from her forehead.

"I'm sorry I got you in this mess, Kacey." You whispered and sighed, pulling your hand away. "I'm not who you think I am. I'm an agent from DC." You laughed louder this time. "I was on a mission to go undercover and find any kind of Nash's illegal business or weakness or _anything_." You slumped on the chair beside. "I can't even do that anymore. I thought I was ready to go back undercover, but when I saw those kids… I couldn't…" You lowered your head, your body shaking. "A-and then he even treated me well…"

"My child…"

Your head snapped up with eyes wide when you saw Kacey looking at you. Her eyes showed sadness and pity. You looked away. You couldn't see her now.

"I…I knew you were more than just a waitress." Kacey's voice was quiet and hoarse. She pulled the mask down and took a deep breath before she reached out for your hand, holding on it tight. You flinched. "I wondered…when you'd slip, but it never ha-happened…" She coughed and you reached out to put mask back on her mouth, but she shook with head.

"Please…" You begged quietly with eyes teary.

"Let me finish…" She smiled weakly. You heart ached when you saw her so weak. "I… While I don't know what happened on your l-last mission, I can see it left a deep scar behind. I don't blame you for lying, I know you had good intentions and now… Now your past is hunting you, isn't it?"

You nodded as tear streamed down your cheeks. It took every sheer power in you to not break down. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," She raised her hand and wiped away the tear. "I understand." The corners of her lips turned up in a small smile. "Can you do me a favour?"

"Anything," Your answer was quick and you held her hand, giving her a tight squeeze.

"I believe Amelia isn't your real name."

Your eyes widened, but you laughed and shook with head. "It isn't," You lowered your gaze to the floor and closed your eyes. "[Name]..." You whispered.

"[Name]…" Kacey repeated and her smile widened. "It's a beautiful name."

Another tear streamed down your cheek as you smiled.

"Don't cry," She let out a silent sigh. "It's alright. Know that I still care for you, no matter where you are. If you need help, you know where to find me. I'll always help you out."

Your smile faded and you nodded. Shutting your eyes tight, you held on Kacey's hand for a while longer before you stood up. "I have to go…"

"Be safe," Kacey smiled.

"Always am…" You whispered and before you disappeared from her room, you heard her speak in silent voice: "Trust Nash."

You halted on your steps, but left without turning around. Using the nearest bathroom, you changed into your working clothes and washed your face. Even though the blouse was stained with blood, it had to work until you got new clothes. Throwing the hospital gown away, you left the bathroom and looked down the hallway. There was no one you knew and it made you feel at peace. No one knew you were at ICU. That was good.

As you walked down the hallway, some nurses gave you a side look, but you smiled at them and continued walking. You didn't let yourself be disturbed. Passing Kacey's room again, you looked inside just in time to see Zack talking with her. You caught your breath and broke into run unconsciously, only to come face to face with more of Russian men.

" _There you are._ " Agapov smirked and grabbed for your left arm.

You winced at the pain and looked around. Babichev stood not too far away with their subordinates. _One against five? I went against ten too…_ Gritting your teeth you looked back at Agapov and stomped on his feet.

He cursed, but instead of releasing you, only held you tighter. You yelped, but refused to leave without a fight. With the corner of your eye you saw Babichev approaching you, but you focused back on Agapov as you turned your left hand your way and raised it. With right hand, you used your palm and pushed his arm down, freeing yourself. You turned around and ran down the hallway, running around the corners with the men following behind.

 _I need a diversion to shake them off._ You frowned and looked around for anything that could help you get out safe. There was nothing, but your eyes lit up when you saw elevator doors closing. Looking back, the men were rather behind, so you paced up and jumped in the elevator, knowing you will manage to escape.

The people inside looked at you confused and you only smiled, apologizing. You focused to the doors, hiding yourself further behind in case they would try to catch you on floors lower.

You weren't sure if you were lucky, but you managed to leave the hospital unnoticed by anyone that could know you. With one look back at the hospital, you let out a deep sigh before you looked back in front. You knew you had to disappear Nash realizes you are gone and before Kuznetsov reaches for you.

* * *

Nash has never felt such rage before. Waking up to one of his men calling that you have escaped made his blood boil. He expected to see you lying on bed, sleeping, but it was empty, dishevelled.

"Where is she?" He glared at the nurse, who was shivering in front of him.

"S-s-she …" She couldn't speak as Nash's presence and glare alone made her knees weak. "S-s-some m-m-men…R-Russians…" she stuttered out.

"Russians?" Nash frowned and looked at Allen, who ran to his side. "What's wrong?"

"Zack called. He said Amelia was with Kacey just before he came." Allen shortly explained.

"What?!" Nash hissed and walked down the hallway. "Why didn't she say anything sooner?" he cursed and took out phone from his pocket that began ringing. "This better be important, Patterson…"

" _It's about Amelia._ " Patterson spoke quietly on the other side. Nash halted on his steps, his gaze hardening. " _She's been undercover since she came to your café. She had a mission to bring you down, finding your illegal business. I don't know what happened, but less than an hour ago, she sent message to Wilson, saying her cover was blown and that she's going into hiding. There's been no contact from her since then._ "

Nash gripped his phone and Allen looked at Silver, who joined them. He shook with head when Silver tried to speak. They both looked at Nash.

"You're saying that Amelia, or whatever her name is, deceived me just so she could bring me down?" He repeated and opened the doors when he reached Kacey's room. Zack and Kacey looked at Nash. Zack soon averted his gaze while Kacey remained calm and composed. "You mean to say that _cops_ have been on my tail this _whole damn time_?" He hissed.

" _They have, but from what I could gather, they didn't find anything usable. Wilson is pissed that there's nothing, yet is still determined that she'll come back. I doubt he'll take his chance after reading what happened in Russia._ " Patterson covered his phone and talked to someone while Nash sat on the chair right next to Kacey's bed.

"Patterson," He called.

" _Sorry, Wilson just passed by. He wanted to know if there's any news about her. What do you need?_ "

"Come to the hospital and you better spit out everything that happened when she went to Russia and what happened after." Nash looked at Kacey, whose eyes widened. "Allen will send you the number of the room. Be here as soon as possible." He glanced at his friend and hanged up. There was silence before he looked straight at Kacey.

"Nash…" Kacey whispered.

"Save it, Kacey." His tone was cold and it sent shivers down everyone's spine. "For how long did you know?"

"She told me when she came." She let out a sigh. "I had my suspicion this whole time as she was determined to stay at the café and search for any opportunity she could use for looking around."

"And you didn't think it would be best to tell me? Or at least mention?"

Kacey turned to Nash with hardened look when his voice turned colder. "You won't use that tone on me, Nash." She spoke. "You may be my boss, but you won't treat me _or_ [Name] like that." Nash narrowed his eyebrows. "Yes, her name is [Name] and don't you dare blame her for anything before you hear her side. There's a reason why she had to leave; why she had to disappear. You have contacts everywhere, use them and find her before you regret it."

"The only thing I regret is letting her in." He growled and leaned forward. "She's a cop and I don't do well with them. You know that better than anyone."

"You fell for her!" She raised her voice. Nash's eyes widened and he pulled away, disbelief covering his face. "All this anger you feel! Those glances you gave her whenever you were at the café. When men looked at her like some prey and your tension. Don't tell me you didn't feel anything!" She coughed and Zack was quick to reach for a glass of water, but she shook with head, refusing. "I saw that look in your eyes. It was the same when I saw my ex-fiancé looking at his wife." Her expression softened and Nash averted his gaze.

"Why didn't she tell me anything?" His voice was silent.

"Would you tell her if you were undercover, trying to bring her down?" Kacey reached out for Nash's hand. "She's hunted down by people from her past and she's all alone in this. She couldn't endanger you or any of your men even though she knows you can take care of yourselves."

Nash closed his eyes and sighed, giving Kacey a tight squeeze. Before he spoke, the doors opened and a man in middle thirties walked in. He wore police uniform.

"Patterson," Nash focused on him.

"She's [Full Name]," Patterson began. He looked at Kacey and smiled softly, the woman returning it in no time. "She's from DC's one of best agents on the field. You could say she could pursue a sniper, but didn't due to some unknown reason. The rest of her past is unknown even to Wilson." He looked at Nash, who narrowed his eyebrows, confused.

Kacey continued to hold Nash's hand as Patterson talked.

"Two years ago, she went on a mission to Russia, to take out one of the five mafia bosses, Kuznetsov." Patterson looked at Kacey, who startled at the name. "They had blew up a one-store building where Kuznetsov was in, making a deal with another boss, but…" he hesitated. "They blew up a building where children were in."

Nash widened his eyes and he froze.

Patterson let out the breath he held. "Two were Kuznetsov's, four were his friends' and few more of their friends. [Name] was confused, because she told different coordinates. Now no one knows the truth what really went on with coordinates, but [Name] took the blame. Those men hunting her work for Kuznetsov." He looked at Kacey once more. "They always do their job, leaving no one alive, but if Kacey's alive then that means their focus is [Name] alone."

"What happened after the mission?" Nash raised his head.

"She didn't return on the field for almost a year." He continued and crossed his arms over his chest. He narrowed his eyebrows. "She left DC on her own wish even though it looks like her boss was the one, who decided moved her. Coming to LA, her first undercover mission after the Russia was you." His eyes met with Nash's, which darkened. "At first I wasn't sure of the identity since she was new in the city, but now that she's gone it all makes sense."

"Does anyone from the station know where she is?" Kacey decided to ask.

Patterson looked at her and shook with head. "That's the part of her that could make her best sniper and the reason why she was one of the top. She can disappear without a trace that she was ever here in LA or that she was alive. It's also why all her undercover missions always went too damn well until the Russian one." He sighed as he went with hand through his dark brown hair. "Everyone at DC knows she isn't capable of killing kids, so something must have gone very wrong."

"Having Kuznetsov on her tail is even worse." Nick spoke as he walked through doors inside. Everyone looked at him. "His men are all around the hospital and every corner possible." He looked at Nash. "Her only bet right now is to leave the country, America in general."

"Where the hell could she go? Antarctica?" scowled Nash.

"She has some connections in Europe." Patterson said. "Spain, Italy, Switzerland… I heard Wilson telling a cop to let [Name] know that her connections will provide her enough security to hide from Kuznetsov."

"He probably already knows she left the country." Kacey's voice was quiet and she looked at Nash, who turned to her. "If what they say is true then she isn't safe anywhere. Who knows what connections do they have if they're one of big five families. And Russians at that. Nash," She gripped his hand tight. "Find her. Please…"

"And what? Hide her from the Earth?" He asked with rather harsh tone. He softened when he saw the sadness in Kacey's eyes. "I can't send my men to war with someone like Kuznetsov. He's too powerful even if all my friends gather together."

"You have connections everywhere," She laughed. "How could _she_ slip through their eyes and land in your territory, focused on bringing you down? If she can do that, she can hide _and_ appear to those she wishes. She may be sloppier, but she'll be on guard twice as much. She won't trust anyone, but I'm more than sure she'll trust you."

"How can you be so sure?" Nash looked away, scowling. "She tried to bring me down even though she knew I'm mafia boss."

"She loves you."

Nash froze as everyone remained silent and still, knowing better than to interrupt. His eyes widened as he turned to Kacey. "That was all bluff for her job."

"Don't be ridiculous." Kacey's gaze hardened. "I know the look in someone's eyes when I see it. [Name] watched you with same eyes like you did. You two looked at each other the same way I looked at my fiancé before he left me." Nash looked towards window, his teeth gritting tight. "And don't tell me that all these days you spent together didn't mean anything."

"She's an agent, Kacey." Nash growled out. "For all we know she could have easily slipped in and out even with all of my men at the café. Who knows how much knowledge she took with her." He stood from chair, releasing Kacey's hand.

"Don't turn your back on her, Nash." Kacey pleaded. "She needs someone and believe me, trust me, when I say that she loves you."

Nick looked at Nash as Silver, Zack and Allen looked at Kacey. There was silence before Patterson's phone rang. Patterson took his phone out and narrowed his eyebrows, but picked it up without a word.

A minute passed before he spoke in confident voice. "Got it, sir. I'll work on reaching her." Hanging up the phone, he looked at Nash. "She left the States thirty minutes ago and is on the way to Madrid Barajas. There's no stop in-between, so the moment she lands in Spain, she'll most likely disappear again."

"Nash!" Kacey called.

Nash looked at her and they stared at each other for a moment before he went with hand through his hair and sighed. "Nick," He turned to him. "Call our friends in Spain. It's time they return the favour."

Nick smirked and nodded, already taking out his phone from the pocket. Kacey relaxed as she smiled gently.

"Don't thank me yet, Kacey." Nash glanced at her, his lips turning into smirk. "I'll show her who the boss is and that she's messing with the wrong person." Looking at his men, he added. "Well guys. It's time to pack. We're going to Spain."


	4. Chapter 4

You were sitting at one of the restaurants in La Massana, a small country of Andorra in-between Spain and France. You knew there was a chance that someone might recognize you, but with hair short, reaching only your chin, and different hair colour, you were confident enough that no one would be that fast at recognizing you either. Since you left Los Angeles and the moment you arrived in Madrid, you used only small towns and villages for your stop.

It has been a week since you managed to escape and though you never stayed at one place more than a day, you grew to like La Massana. It was a mistake.

It was early in the morning, with the sun just rising from the East, when a woman approached you and with a soft smile handed you an envelope. With narrowed eyebrows, you thanked her and opened it, taking out the paper. You expression remained the same, but suddenly you were aware of all people that surrounded you.

 ** _You're being followed._**

Three words that made you raise your head as you put paper back into envelope before you stood up and left without a glance behind. You walked down the street until you reached the hotel that was few minutes away. Glancing behind you saw a man following you quite far behind, but didn't pace up. It confused you. If he wasn't Kuznetsov's man then who was he?

You reached your hotel room and grabbed the bag before changing into something more comfortable other than dress. Walking towards the window, you looked outside and saw the same man standing right below, talking with someone on the phone. You narrowed your eyebrows, wondering why he seemed so familiar until you remembered he was outside behind the club when you visited Nash.

Your eyes widened and colour drained from your face. The last thing you wanted was running from Nash as well. He must have known by now that you were an agent and went undercover to bring him down. Closing the curtain, you left the room and walked down the hallway towards elevator. You rushed when you heard men speaking Russian and cursed at the luck.

"I shouldn't have stayed here longer…" You groaned, but sighed in relief when the elevator closed the moment you heard the doors open. Leaning on the wall behind, you looked up into ceiling before you took out your burning phone you bought in Spain.

Going through contacts, you wondered how could they find out so soon before realization dawned on you. You closed your eyes and sighed. "Of course he'd have someone from the police in too."

Reaching the first floor, you stepped out of the elevator and walked towards fire exit. The moment you walked through, you were pulled in by the arm and slammed on the wall beside, his hand over your mouth. Your eyes widened as you stared at the man in front of you. Your look soon turned into glare as you tried to free yourself.

"Save it," He groaned and looked around before focusing on you completely. "Call him."

Two words that made you completely still. Narrowing your eyebrows, he removed his hand. "Why? He knows I'm an agent. Why the hell should I call him?"

"He can protect you." The man sighed. "He's been searching for you since you left."

"Protect me?" You scoffed. "I wanted to bring him down, _arrest_ him." You stared right into his eyes. "I even pretended to act so close to him." Averting your gaze to the side, the pain became visible. "I can't…I can't see him. Not after doing that."

"Kacey changed his mind." Your eyes widened. "I don't know how much you'll believe me, but everyone close to Nash knew you two held feelings for each other. It _was_ quite obvious." He laughed.

"I can't stay here any longer." You whispered, shoulders slumping down.

"Go back to Los Angeles. To Nash."

"I can't…" Shaking with head, you turned away. "Kuznetsov is keen on finding and killing me for what happened in Russia. He won't stop until I'm dead and making sure too." You looked back at him. "If I go back, not only I'll endanger those close to me, but they might end up dying so he could bring me out. I can't do that. Not to Kacey and Nash. Not to anyone…which is why I'm sorry for doing this."

Making a fist, you punched him in the stomach before going behind him and wrapped an arm around his neck and head. He gasped for air and tried to hold your hand, scratching your arms as he slipped into unconsciousness, too surprised and shocked at your actions.

"I'm trying to protect you and Nash." You whispered and closed your eyes. "I'm sorry…"

The man slumped down and you leaned him against the wall, sighing. Leaning down, you smiled softly before you took out his phone and went through contacts, finding the familiar name. With narrowed eyebrows, you bit your lower lip, wondering if you should call him or not, having doubts in everything the man said. It was hard to convince Nash.

" _What's the news?_ " His voice sounded rushed and you forced back the laugh that threatened to escape.

"He's unconscious, but he's safe." You spoke.

" _[Name]_ …"

You gasped, hearing your name from his mouth, but you laughed. "I should've expected this…" You murmured and went with hand through your hair. "Don't follow me if you want to stay alive." Biting your lower lip hard, you didn't let him say a word as you hanged up and put phone in the man's hand. "It's for the best…"

The phone began ringing, but you ignored it. You ran down the stairs to the ground floor and reached the reception. The receptionist smiled at you and nodded, already knowing that you are leaving.

" _There's a man on the fire exit on first floor._ " You spoke in Spanish. " _He's one of the good guys._ " You smiled and the receptionist nodded before she handed you a key.

" _The car is waiting in the back._ " She replied. " _Have a safe trip._ "

With a nod you took the key and left the hotel at the back doors. "Where should I go next? Italy or Switzerland?" you murmured to yourself, but hearing distant shouts you rushed to the car and sat in before driving away. You still had a chance to disappear after all no one knew who you really were with changed looks.

* * *

Nash gripped his phone tight, ready to throw it when he looked at Kacey, who was sleeping. She was still in hospital after a week and will have to remain for two more just in case internal bleeding returns. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself. Zack stood by the window and Allen by the doors, both looking at each other.

"Allen," Nash called.

"Yeah?" he looked at Nash, who continued to sit there, watching Kacey.

"I don't care what you do, what you use, but Kacey's gotta be safe every second. If anyone dares to use this chance for attacking us, know that we'll be at war with every living soul. We're leaving for Europe and I _will_ drag her home myself." He gritted his teeth and stood up. Zack narrowed his eyebrows. "I gave her a choice, but seeing she has no intention on coming back, I'll get her myself. Zack," He looked at him.

Zack took a step forward.

"Get the plane ready."

Zack nodded and left with Allen. Nash walked closer to Kacey's bed and leaned down, smiling softly. "Don't worry, Kacey. I'll bring her back." He pressed a kiss on her forehead before he turned around and left the room. He stopped by the desk when a nurse and doctor startled at his sudden appearance. "Keep me updated for anything. Understood?"

The two nodded and Nash smiled with a nod. Nick stood down the hallway by doors, his expression serious. Neither said a word as they walked out. People immediately stepped aside, no one wanting to stay in his way. They knew of his reputation and knew that he wasn't the man to joke or play around with.

"Call Silver and tell him to move forward." Nash spoke and stepped into elevator, Nick following. "She's leaving Andorra and will either go to Italy or Switzerland. If needed let him use force, she won't go down easily." Nick nodded as he took out his phone. "And if Kuznetsov's men get in-between let him take care of them. I want [Name] alive and anyone standing in my way will get killed."

A shiver ran down Nick's spine as he dialled Silver's number, but a small smile soon crept on his lips. _It's been a while since I saw him so worked up. Maybe keeping her background from him was a good thing._

* * *

The ride from Andorra to Switzerland was rather long. You didn't use highways but side roads just in case. The whole ride you listened to radio, stopping only when necessary and on gas stations to get some food and drink. Using motels to sleep over the night, you left before it was dawn, not wanting to stay any longer even though it was a hard chance for anyone to know you. You still had to be careful.

Coming to Switzerland, you smiled at the familiar scene before you. Mountains greeted you with lakes and suddenly you wondered how Kacey was. Days that passed quickly to you, surely must have passed slowly in the hospital. Her smile lingered in your thoughts and you ached for a simple call. Just to hear if she was alright.

A sigh left your lips as you stepped out of the car. You looked around Bern before you grabbed your bag and walked towards hotel with restaurant. Despite choosing the one near the highway and with companies on the other side of the road, you preferred it that way.

Walking inside, you reached the reception, but frowned when unfamiliar man stood in front. Your body moved on its own despite every nerve telling you to leave. The way the man smirked at you, told you Kuznetsov knew you were there.

 _How did they know?_

Realization hit you and you took a step back.

" _Where you goin'?_ " the man spoke in Russian and raised his arms, welcoming you. " _Don't run away from us now, [Name]. Not after we travelled half the world just to get you. But then you come right on our doorstep like a gift._ " He laughed and you broke into run, back out the street only to stop when you saw a black haired man with a scar over his right cheek.

" _Already leaving?_ " He snarled and approached you. He grabbed your chin and pulled it forward, his green eyes showing disgusts and rage. " _You can't leave now, [Name]._ "

You laughed and pulled away, scoffing. " _You're wrong, Kuznetsov. You should know by now that I won't stop._ "

" _And_ you _know I won't stop until you're dead._ "

Before he had a chance to take out his gun, you pushed him back and ducked down when two men on each of your side charged at you. You swiped one off the ground while you punched the other in stomach. Seeing Kuznetsov aiming at you, you grabbed the third man, who approached you from behind and twirled around until he stood between you and the gun. Kuznetsov stopped, his eyes narrowing, watching your every move. You relaxed, seeing he still cared for his men like two years ago.

" _I'm not dying, Miloš. Not today._ " You gritted your teeth as you began backing away.

" _But you will die. By my own hands. I'll hunt you down to the last second of my breath._ " He watched your every move, his man standing behind as you neared the corner. " _You killed my children, I will kill you, your family and every person you care about. Just hide in the shadows and you'll see the rage I'm capable of._ "

You held your breath, knowing he was more than that. He always stuck to his words and you knew he only grew colder since his children died. You bit your lip hard, tasting the blood, but narrowed your eyebrows at him. "I'm sorry…" You whispered and pushed the man before you ran down the street.

Throwing the keys on the ground, you turned around the corner and ran as fast as you could. You didn't stop until you reached train station. You knew the men were on your feet, so you weren't sure when exactly you slipped.

You watched the train leave in front of you as you stood still on the station with a man pointing gun in your back. You refused to cry, but couldn't calm down your fast and hard beating heart that wanted to jump out of your chest. Your nose and eyes burned as your grip tightened on the bag you held. Why couldn't you be faster? Why did you have to take the route that just screamed at you about danger? You cursed at every living soul before you walked to the van and sat in.

Kuznetsov smirked at you, but it quickly disappeared when he smacked you hard, your head turning towards the window. Your eyes widened at the familiar face on the other side of the street and immediately looked back at Kuznetsov and glared at him. The sting on your cheek remained the whole ride and you knew there will be a bruise, yet you still refused to cry. His man laughed, provoking you, but you knew better than to give in. You held your head high even when you felt every hope disappear. You didn't want to rely on anyone, but maybe, just maybe…

* * *

Nash looked around the airport. He took out phone from his pocket and narrowed his eyebrows before putting it back in and looked at the voice that called out for his name. Silver approached him with serious expression.

"I was too late." He spoke and looked down the airport, walking beside Nash. "The moment she got to Bern, Kuznetsov's men were already there and Kuznetsov himself. She managed to escape, using one of his men as a shield, but they got her on the train station." He stopped when Nash raised his hand. His phone was ringing.

"Kacey," Nash smiled.

" _Nash,_ " Kacey called his name in relief. " _I heard from Allen that you left for Switzerland._ " She said and Nash could hear her breathe normally than the last two weeks she spent in hospital. " _Is she alright?_ "

"Not sure," He admitted. "Silver said he got her, but I'll see when I get to the place where she's held." He said and started walking once more, his men following behind. "But don't worry, I'll get her out alive." He smiled once more and laughed when Kacey sighed. "What's with the sigh?"

" _Be gentle on her, alright?_ " Her voice was quiet.

"You know me." Nash replied and hanged up. He looked back at Silver. "His men?"

"They're surrounding the old building that hasn't been used for a decade." Silver looked in front, with gaze troubled. "There's at least thirty of them, so no one can disturb him while…taking care of [Name]."

"Of course he'd want to play it safe." Nash scoffed and shook with head. "They're still in Bern?" He turned to Nick while Silver answered with a short nod. "Nick, get me Wyss and Roth. They know the area around the Swiss more than we do."

Nick nodded and went for his phone, searching for the contacts. They walked out of the airport, but stopped when two men already stood in front, both grins wide. Nick laughed and shook with head as Nash smirked.

"It's been a while Nash." A man with show light brown hair stepped forward and reached out his hand.

"It certainly has been, Wyss." Nash replied and shook his hand before he looked at the other, whose black hair was tied in a short ponytail. "Roth," He called and shook with his hand as well. "Good to see you both."

"I heard you have a damsel in distress." Roth spoke with German accent and Nash laughed.

"She certainly is damsel in distress now though I'm sure she wants to take care of the situation herself than lean on anyone else." He said and glanced at Silver. "Tell me, what can you say about Kuznetsov? You know his men?" he asked and raised an eyebrow when they looked at each other. "Come now, guys, tell me." he gripped their shoulders tighter, his smile becoming sweeter.

"It's one hell to cross his path." Roth began. "Anyone daring is more likely met with the death itself. He's one of biggest family in Russia and has lots of power in Swiss as well."

"Well," Wyss continued. "Two years ago after he lost his kids, he might have gotten quite the fall." Roth nodded in silence. "You could say that he got colder, but then again his power decreased. I'm not sure how far he is _now_ , but…he only sees the enemy."

"He got someone precious to me." Nash spoke and crossed his arms, tilting his head to the side. "She may be involved in the accident two years ago, but from my resources, that whole thing was blamed on her." Wyss and Roth looked at him confused. "She's not really capable of killing children as it looked like it left a big scar on her."

"Kuznetsov has her?" Wyss asked.

Nash nodded. "I want to get her back. I don't like it when my people are far from me."

"Was she involved highly?" Roth looked at him.

"She was undercover."

"So she's an agent." Wyss sighed. "Kuznetsov doesn't do well with agents. The fact that she got the blame for that, she can only hope to die quickly. He'll take his time in torturing her."

"Which is why I need your help." smiled Nash and put hands on their shoulders, looking straight into their eyes.

* * *

" _You know_ ," Kuznetsov began as he held gun in hands, watching it close. " _I really admire you._ " His eyes bore right into you the moment you raised your head.

You spat blood by his man's feet, snarling. " _Yeah? What for? I doubt I did anything to gain your attention and admiration._ "

The man punched you again, your head to the right side, groaning at the split lip. You didn't want to see yourself in the mirror, knowing you looked horrible. Kuznetsov laughed as he stood up and walked in front of you. Your hands were tied behind your back and handcuffed, your legs tied together in front.

" _You think you're smarter than me?_ " He held your chin and you tried to hide the wince. He smirked down at you.

" _I'm telling you that I wasn't the one to give those coordinates. I was supposed to get_ you _killed, not your kid._ " You could see his smirk disappear. " _I don't know who did it, but it wasn't_ me." You drawled out, only to lean your head back, your eyes closed as it rang in your head from another punch.

There was laughter and you wondered who was crazy until it dawned that _you_ were the one who laughed. You felt blood trail down your nose as you rolled your head to the side, your eyes still closed.

" _She must have lost it._ "

You recognized Kuznetsov voice and your laughter only grew louder. The pain you felt just a moment ago turned into numbness and you felt your face swollen. You could barely see around the abandoned facility, knowing that no matter how many times you told him you weren't the one at fault, he hit you twice as hard.

Suddenly there were yells and gunshots heard all around you. Your head was lowered and eyes closed, but you could hear Nash's voice _somewhere_.

 _He's not here. Why should he be either way?_ You wanted to laugh at your own thoughts, but you were tired. Then Silver's face came into your head, his eyes wide as he seemed to stare right at you in the van. You weren't sure if he saw your face inside, but you knew Nash sent him. It had to be him.

"Hey, [Name]…"

You blinked and the first thing you spotted was golden hair and blue eyes. A small smile spread over your lips. "I must be dead." You murmured and sighed as you closed your eyes. "Finally…"

"Hey, hey, don't fall asleep now." He held for your shoulders and shook you.

Groaning, you scrunched your nose, but winced in pain. "Stop it…" You moaned, but felt pair of arms around you as he lifted you in his arms. The scent of ocean overwhelmed you and you relaxed. "Nash…" You whispered his name.

"I'm here, [Name], I'm here." You heard his voice in the distance as you slipped into darkness.

The dream you had was nice.

 _You were surrounded with your family, everyone enjoying the company of each other. Just like in old days. You were laughing and ran after your younger cousins, who loved you the most. You talked with your older cousins and aunts, who asked you questions. Yet there was still something that was missing. You didn't know what exactly until you heard your mother's voice calling from behind._

 _Turning around, your eyes widened and you covered your mouth. Nash stood by your mother's side and he was smiling at you. You ran to him and hugged him, longing for his touch and warmth._

" _Don't I get a hug too?"_

 _There was that familiar voice that made you look to the side and grin. Kacey stood behind with Nick, Silver, Zack and Allen, all smiling at you. You laughed and hugged her. Her embrace was tight, yet you felt like air was sucked out of you and you pulled away._

"[Name]!"

Your eyes snapped opened and you gasped for air. You could hardly see on your left eye, but you could clearly make out Kacey and Nick in whole mess. Blinking in confusion, you looked around like you were expecting Kuznetsov coming from the corner, but there was no one in the room except doctor and nurse.

"W-where am I?" You stuttered.

"You're in hospital in Los Angeles." The doctor answered and leaned closer. "Do you know your name?" he asked, his eyes showing worry.

Relaxing, you looked at him. "[Full Name]…"

The doctor nodded with a satisfied smile before he turned to nurse and talked with her. Taking the chance, you looked around the room, but your gaze fell on Kacey, who was sitting on a wheelchair and Nick, who stood behind. They both stared at you in worry.

"W-what happened?" You asked.

"Kuznetsov got you, but Nash managed to save you before he killed you off. He did manage to hide you for few days." Nick shortly explained.

"Few…days?" You were confused.

The doctor turned his focus back on you. "You were in bad shape from all the hits you've received to your head, but you should be fine in a month." He smiled. "Don't rush it, but take it easy and slow."

Narrowing your eyebrows, you gave a short nod. "O-okay…" You murmured and watched the doctor and nurse leave, leaving you alone with Kacey and Nick. "N-Nash…wh-where is he?" You didn't mean to stutter, but the thought of meeting him, after the truth was now revealed, scared you.

"He's sorting out the papers." Nick answered and stepped closer, sitting on the edge of bed while Kacey held your hand in tight grip. Seeing your confusion, he continued. "Your family is abroad, isn't it? They couldn't come, so they asked Nash to get papers done. They'll be here at the end of the week if not next."

You gulped. "Is he… Is he angry?" Your voice was barely heard.

Kacey laughed. "He was, but now he's just upset." She caressed your hand and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Well, there's also the thing about your job." Nick didn't hesitate to hold back. He shrugged when Kacey glared at him. "You have two options now that your background is out. Work for us or work with police. But know that the second option has consequences from our side."

"Nick!" Kacey called.

A snort escaped your lips and before you could stop it, it turned into laughter. Kacey looked at you in worry while Nick frowned. "What? You're going to silence me?" You asked and looked to the window. "I'm already in hospital, with one leg in the grave and I doubt anyone would hire me either way. But even if I stay with you, it won't be the same anymore. Not when everyone knows my real name and that I was undercover."

"Well you're right about that…" Nick agreed with a hum. "Then again we follow Nash's choice." Standing up, he walked behind Kacey and held for her wheelchair. "Talk with him and you'll see." He smiled.

Kacey squeezed your hands, making you look at her. "You'll be fine." She nodded and released your hands. You wanted her to hold them longer, but you knew you were asking for too much.

You bit your lower lip hard before you remembered. "Nick," You called. He stopped and both looked at you. "Why didn't you tell him?" You didn't need to ask specifically, knowing he would know what you are talking about.

The corners of his lips turned up in a smile. "I wondered how long you'd hold your ground and if he'd manage to break down your walls." You were confused. "Don't underestimate my skills on getting information, [Name]." He grinned. "Your family's on the way as well."

Your eyes widened and before you could ask what he means and how he found them, they left until you were all alone in the room.

A shaky sigh left your lips as you looked up at the ceiling and closed your eyes. You couldn't hide your shivering even though the room was warm with sun shining outside. Hearing the doors open, you expected the nurse, but when you saw Nash, you startled. If it was for the look in his eyes or his appearance you weren't sure, but you knew you were up for a good hearing.

Nash quietly walked to your side and sat on the chair. There was silence and neither dared to speak. You couldn't look at him for longer when you spotted his cheek was bruised. Averting your gaze away from him, you closed your eyes.

"I'm sorry…" You whispered, breaking the silence.

"What for?" He didn't hesitate to ask. "What are sorry for? For lying? Hiding? For what?"

Your nose burned and you looked up at the ceiling, eyes tearing up.

"I trusted you," He began. "I trusted you like I trust my men and Kacey. I cared for you like I care for them. I—!" He stopped himself midsentence. "Does anything…that happened between us mean nothing to you?" His voice was quiet and your chest tightened when you realized it was filled with sadness than anger. "Even though you're an agent or cop or whatever, I fell for you." He gritted out.

Your head snapped his way, trying to ignore the pain as much as you could. Your eyes widened when you saw his eyes tearing up, yet he still refused to cry. His hand clenched into tight fist, knuckles turning white. He laughed and looked away, gritting his teeth tight. Your chest felt tight and the pain that felt so numb before returned.

Tears streamed down your cheeks and you shut your eyes, the pain becoming unbearable. You wanted it to stop, but seeing Nash broken because of you, felt even worse. You didn't want him to make such expression, yet you were the reason.

"I was afraid…" You choked out. Nash looked at you confused. "Every night, after that club incident, I wondered just why cops would be on your tail." You laughed and winced at the pain in your chest. "No matter how much I searched or listened, there was nothing; nothing that could make you dangerous. You're just a man, who leads mafia, his family. Wilson must be pissed…" Turning your head away, you scowled.

Nash was silent, but you could feel his eyes on you.

"I wanted to part my private life from job." You continued, this time quieter. "I went on so many undercover jobs and all of them went perfectly fine, yet the moment I saw your photo I had a feeling this will be a hassle." You looked back at Nash, his blue eyes staring right into yours. You felt naked under his tense gaze, but you pushed the thought aside. "Working with Kacey and talking with her was what I loved so much." The corners of your lips turned into a warm smile as you remembered all the talks you had with her.

"Nick always seemed to be there at the right time and place whenever I had a problem with a customer." You laughed when you remembered the policeman hitting on you. "I knew what I was getting myself into the longer I stayed undercover and the longer I…deceived you."

Nash's eyebrows narrowed.

"I did deceive you, just so I could get closer." A sigh followed and you looked away. "But that night…" Your cheeks heated up when you remembered his arms around you protectively as he whispered sweet nothings in your ear. "At that time I knew I fell for you." Glancing at Nash, you saw his eyes widen. "I knew you were a player and that women fell at your feet whenever you wanted, but I'm selfish. I want you to look only at me even now when the whole truth is out." Chuckling, you wiped away the tears that streamed down.

Nash didn't say a word as he stood up. Biting your lower lip, you didn't want to watch him walk away, so you closed your eyes and turned your head away. But the next moment you felt bed shift and his hand holding yours. Unknowingly, you held your breath.

"Didn't rescuing you tell you anything?" He laughed bitterly and caressed your cheek. When you winced, he pulled away. "Did you even listen to what I said?"

You looked at him.

"I love you, [Name]."

You didn't want to break in a cry, but hearing your name from his mouth was the last straw. He wrapped his arms around you and held you close with embrace warm and tight. You closed your eyes as you wrapped arms around him and buried your face in his chest. His warmth and familiar scent was everything you needed.

 _6 months later_

"You know the last time someone walked through front doors before the café was even open, it didn't end well." You heard Kacey's voice when you walked into the café from the front doors.

You laughed and shook with head.

"It's good to see you, [Name]." She smiled and pulled you in hug. Hugging her back, you smiled and pulled away. "How are you feeling?" she asked and eyed you from head to toes.

"Calm and refreshed." You answered.

"Well that's good, 'cause there's a lot of work waiting for you. Including the customers that favour you." Kacey grinned. You laughed once more and walked towards the changing room, only to stop when she added: "We also need to talk about new drinks for summer edition, boss."

"I'm not your boss!" You argued.

"Can't convince me otherwise when it's all official…" She raised her hands in the air and turned around.

Shaking your head, you groaned. "Fine, but please don't call me boss, it's weird! On top of that you've been here _longer_ than I am."

"Talk to the owner then." Kacey didn't hesitate to argue back. "I'm perfectly fine with the way things are now."

Rolling with your eyes, you laughed and walked into changing room, only to be met with no one else but Nash, who was sitting on the chair by the window. You raised an eyebrow and walked to him, your hands on your waist. He smiled at you, but frowned when you pinched his nose hard.

"What did I do?" he whined like a child.

"I told you to give café to Kacey, _not_ me when we talked about it." With a huff, you crossed your arms and tapped your foot on the ground.

"And she gave it to you." He responded and held you for waist, pulling you closer. He kissed you on the side and you shuddered. "If there's anyone to blame it's her." He looked at you from below.

You bit your lower lip, groaning softly. "You guys are ridiculous… Always doing things as you see fit and not care for anything." You sighed in contentment and went with fingers through his hair.

"Yet you're still here." He laughed before he pulled you down on his lap.

Yelping, you glared at him only to be stopped by a kiss. You closed your eyes and wrapped arms around his neck, melting into his kiss that seemed gentle and innocent, but it soon grew bolder. He held you close and before a moan slipped through your lips, the doors opened, followed with annoying voice.

"Oh for fuck's sake, guys, get a fucking room!"

Pulling away, you saw Nick's back. Your cheeks heated up in a second when you heard him curse outside the changing room and you hid your face in his chest. Nash laughed as he placed a kiss on the side of your head.

"Don't get all shy now, cupcake."

"You're the worst you know that?" Your voice was muffled in his chest, the tips of your ears dark and hot.

Nash laughed once more as he pulled you away enough to kiss the tip of your nose. "Did I mention you look cute when blushing?" he asked with raised eyebrow and that knowing smirk that sent shivers down your spine every time you saw it.

You bit your lower lip and hit him in the chest. "Can't believe I'm dating you…" You scowled and stood up, only to be pulled back down. "Nash—!"

Before you could say another word, his lips were on yours again.

"I love you…" He whispered against your lips, his breath tickling your skin and his eyes staring right into yours with love and care. "Don't leave…"

A playful smirk spread over your lips. "I don't intend to." You brushed his hair from his forehead. "You're stuck with me now, whether you like it or not."

* * *

 **Note:** And so this short and rushed fanfiction comes to an end. I had this chapter saved for a month, unsure if I should leave it as it is, write a different one or when to update, but I like it. I like how it turned out. I was really surprised when I saw how many of you favourited/followed this fanfiction. Feedback is welcomed as always and don't worry, I have many other multi-chaptered stories in mind to work on. For more Nash one-shots or multi-chaptered fics you can check out my writing blog _fierysafrina_. Thank you for reading this fanfiction. °˖✧(⁰▿⁰)✧˖°


End file.
